chronicles_of_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Lamia Chaosclaw
Lamia is the first dark dragon to actually join Team Light. She joins after the Battle at the Well of Allsparks and did it of her own free will. Many would of assumed she would join the shadow dragons since other dragons shunned her for being one. However, Lamia blames the shadow dragons for being shunned as they have made a bad name for other kind-hearted shadow dragons and feels that she must bring retribution. Lamia belongs to Reshiramandsuicune Physical Description Lamia is a young Chaos Dragon hatchling whom is red in color with blue and purple accents to her fur and wings. She walks upright and has two pairs of small finger-less wings with which she glides. She has one piece of fur that curves in front of her face, similar to bangs. She has four digits to her front paws as she can hold things really well. Her entire body is covered in red/purple fur and her tail is one big bunch of fluff that forms crescent moons. On her tail she has one planet and one crescent moon that appear to float. Her ears curve up and look almost like horns except that they have blue fur that sticks out of them. Lamia has extreme dexterity as the different positions or movements of her paws can cast different spells. Elemental Abilities Lamia is a dragon of the darkness element, and as such has been granted certain powers of chaotic nature. ''Levitation: ''Lamia can uses her telepathic abilities and chaotic magic to lift objects off of the ground and hurl them at foes. ''Teleportation: ''Lamia uses her physic/distortion abilities to teleport her or anything else wherever she desires. Personality Lamia is a mischievous little dragon who is also very curios. She loves to pull pranks on others, especially Ratchet. She is wary of the older dragons because she is afraid of being abandoned. When her pranks either scare someone or hurt them she immediately goes and cares for them. Bio Lamia's clan and parents abandoned her when the found out that she was a shadow elemental having hated shadow dragons for all they have done. She survived on her own since she was a hatchling befriending the forest animal who understood that not all Shadow dragons are evil. There she lived until she was about 5 when she had heard rumors of a City full of good hearted dragons. While traveling with her forest friends she used her element multiple times to help them through their adventures. This alerted Shadowsa of her presence and when she found that the Lamia was a Heaven's Shadow Blessing dragon she had to capture her. Blessing dragons increase the power of an elemental dragons by a great amount. So she sent some eradicons to retrieve her. At the same time Lumera had found Lamia energy signature and went out to save Lamia alongside Knockout, and Wheeljack. During the battle Lamia decided to mess with the cons so she made rocks float around to distract them. This distraction allowed Lumera, Wheeljack and Knockout to win the battle and Lamia was brought into the team. Where she now constantly makes Ratchet's work hard on him. Trivia -Likes: Fake Hunted Houses, Pranking others, April Fool's Day, Chunky Monkey Ice Cream, Candy Corn. -Dislikes: Ghost Documentaries, actual Haunted Houses, being tricked by others, snobby dragons(they are her primary targets), getting scared, being abandoned. Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:Civilians